Mecha Tank
The Mecha Tank is a large mechanized suit made out of platinum which makes it impervious to Metalbending. It was originally manufactured in 170 AG by Hiroshi Sato for use by the Equalists and later added to the infantry of the Northern Water Tribe's military and the United Forces. History Synopsis Design The mecha tanks are large, mechanized robots made out of platinum – a metal so pure that metalbending has no effect on it. Additionally, fires generated by low to moderate-level firebending also seem to have little to no effect upon its armor. They are capable of movement by utilizing two tank-like treads. The mecha tanks also have two claw-like hands with three large digits and can shoot a retractable two-pronged claw via a metal cable in the middle of their hands. Some display only one of such hands, having a giant magnet where the other would be. They are capable of producing electricity and dispersing it through their metal hands and claws to electrocute their opponents. In addition, the tanks are capable of shooting out spiraling disks, located in the holes between each digit, that contain metal cables that tangle around their victims and electrocute them. The tanks also sport a number of green lights on their torso. The torso and head of the machine sport a number of glass windows, which in turn provide the operator with a 360 degree view of their environment. In addition, the torso is made up of numerous metal plates that open and close to allow Equalists to enter and exit the mecha tank. In the event of an emergency, the operator can eject from the mecha tank, opening the metal plates and throwing the operator out with the seat. The vehicles stay upright by a third wheel behind the main body, giving it a tricycle-like method of movement. Sato designed these vehicles with controls closely akin to the forklift models his company manufactures, easing the learning curve for the controls. Weapons Each mecha tank has the ability to launch its retractable fist using what appears to be pneumatic technology. The tanks' fists feature three sharp "claws" and are secured to the tank by a cable, which can deliver a powerful electrical charge. The tanks are also equipped with launchers that can fire discs at a target. Once airborne, three cables emerge from the discs and ensnare the enemy, delivering a powerful electric charge that renders those within its grasp completely unconscious. During the attack on Republic City, it was shown that some tanks are also equipped with large magnets, used for the specialty purpose of capturing metalbending police officers, taking advantage of their metal uniforms. Weaknesses Although they are extremely durable and versatile, the mecha tank has exhibited several notable weaknesses against non-metalbenders. If water is poured into the machine's exhaust outlet, in the form of pipes on its back, the engine will stall, leaving it unable to move or attack. Additionally, sufficient force can break through the tank's defenses, as seen when Lin Beifong managed to punch several holes into the tank's cockpit using the hidden metal blades of her wrist gauntlets. Also explosives seem to have a destructive effect, as evidenced when Bolin detonated explosives on the mecha tanks during their battle at the South Pole. Firebenders capable of lightningbending can redirect the electrical charge released by the tanks' electrical tethers, resulting in an electrical malfunction. The suits can also be lifted and pushed by large airbending blasts, while earthbending attacks from below can knock them off balance. The electric tethers can be utilized to knock the tanks off balance and neutralize them. The platinum armor of the tank is penetrable by spirits, leaving its delicate wiring vulnerable for an attack. This was evidenced when a spirit entered the tank Bumi was hiding in and caused the engine to go haywire. Known Pilots * Trivia * See Also * Category:Military Category:Objects Category:Republic City Category:Vehicles Category:Weapons Category:Equipment